Yugioh GX! Future Shocked
by TutuCyber
Summary: Jaden and the others are back at Duel Academy. There already to get there games on until Duel Academy is warped into the future. Wanna find out what happens? READ IT AND ENJOY IT!


I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!

Episode One "Back To The Basics"

It was morning at Duel Academy, nobody was in sight, it was a beautiful day out there, it was very peaceful, the waves from the water were moving at a slow pace, all of a sudden, a boat appeared. Then another appeared, then the next. These boats were carrying all of Duel Academy's students as they were almost at Duel Academy. All you could hear on the boats were talking and see happy faces all ready to get back to Duel Academy. The boats had made it the dock, each student ran of the boat, one by one, all excited for there new year at Duel Academy, especially one of Duel Academy's greatest Duelist, Jaden Yuki. Jaden Yuki had done so much for Duel Academy, saving them from disasters and everything possible that could happen. It wasn't just him though and his Elemental Hero's who saved the school from problems, his friends had also helped. Alexis Rhodes, an Obelisk Blue Student who has a deck based on Cyber Girls, Syrus Truesdale, a duelist in Ra Yellow who has a deck based on Vehicroid's and his other friends, Tyranno Hasselberry, Blair Flannigan, Bastion Misawa, and maybe we can call them friends, Chazz Princeton. It wasn't just Duel Academy Students though, Jesse Anderson a duelist from North Academy who holds a deck based on Crystal Beasts, Adrian Gecko, a duelist from East Academy who holds a deck full of cards that have to do with the Weather, Axel Brodie, a duelist from West Academy who holds a deck full of cards that have to do with Volcano's, and Jim Crocodile Cook, a duelist from South Academy who holds a deck based on fossils. These duelists have all been hero's to this Academy, they have been granted rewards and such for doing all of this.

All the students were all running to the Auditorium for a welcoming year ceremony. As they were walking, Jaden was looking for his friends. "Hey Syrus!" screamed Jaden to Syrus. "Jaden!!!!" Syrus screamed back as they ran to each other and said hello. "I'm so glad to be back at Duel Academy! I'm ready to duel till I stop!" said Jaden, Jaden was so happy to be back, he loved dueling, even when he was caught in a bad situation, he would never stop loving it. Syrus loved dueling also, but didn't have confidence at all in himself, he is getting more confidence but is still weak in confidence. "So have you seen Alexis or any of the others?" Jaden asked Syrus. Syrus shook his head. "Haven't seen any of them, do you think they came back to Duel Academy?" Syrus asked. Jaden looked at Syrus like he was crazy. "Of course they probably came back, Syrus your still the same. Haven't changed at all." Jaden said smiling and laughing. "What do you mean?" Syrus asked. "Never mind, never mind." said Jaden. "Hey theres Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine!" screamed Jaden. Jaden ran to Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine, as Syrus followed. "Hey Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine." said Jaden as he scared the 3 of them, because he hid behind them and said it. "Jaden!" screamed Alexis. Alexis was really excited to see Jaden. Alexis and Jaden had a really good relationship. As for Mindy and Jasmine, they liked Jaden, but they thought he was stealing Alexis away from them. "Hey Syrus." Alexis said. "Its good to be back." Alexis also had said. "Come on Alexis, lets head to the Auditorium, before were late." said Jasmine. Jasmine, as said before, liked Jaden, but didn't like him at the same time because she thought he was stealing Alexis away from them, she didn't seem happy also, she was getting real mad because she stopped focusing on her and Mindy once she saw Jaden. "Oh...yeah, I'll meet you there." Alexis said, Jasmine's face was getting red, but she didn't wanna start of bad, so she just went the the Auditorium without even saying a word. "Wait up for me Jasmine! See ya guys!" said Mindy as she caught up to Jasmine. "Well I guess we should head up there too guys." said Jaden. "Not without me, soldier!" said Tyranno Hasselberry. "Hasselberry! Your back!" Jaden said, Tyranno and Jaden are great friends as Alexis and Tyranno are also. Tyranno and Syrus have a good relationship and are friends, but sometimes it seems as there not and there just in the army, because Syrus feels that he's just a soldier for Tyranno. "Well let's head up then, alright soldiers." said Tyranno. "Okay, last one theres a rotten egg!" screamed Jaden as he ran up to the Academy, as Alexis, Tyranno and Syrus followed.

Inside the Auditorium were rows and rows of seats for the students to sit. In one row, was the Obelisk Blue Girls, another row was the Obelisk Blue Boys, followed by Ra Yellow students and then Slifer Red. Jaden had sat down and looked around to see if he remembered any of these faces. He had, but he also had seen many new faces around the whole Auditorium. Chancellor Sheppard, Vice Chancellor Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte were standing on the stage, waiting for everyone to get in and settle down. "Everybody settle down, settle down, so Chancellor Sheppard can start the ceremony." said Vice Chancellor Crowler. Everyone had sat down and was ready for the ceremony to begin. Chancellor Sheppard had started to make his speech, he was talking about the new students and what happened last year in Duel Academy, and finally he let all the new students and people who didn't remember, know the students who had saved this school, and are people you should follow and admire. "Jaden Yuki!" said Chancellor Sheppard, he was saying all the names of the people who helped and wanted them to come down onto the stage and take a bow and deserve a reward. "Alexis Rhodes!" said Chancellor Sheppard. Alexis and Jaden were going down the stairs as everyone was clapping. "Tyranno Hasselberry!" Chancellor Sheppard said. "Blair Flannigan!" Chancellor said. "And we also couldn't have done it without a couple others, North Academy's, Jesse Anderson!" said Chancellor Sheppard, Jesse started to make his way down the stairs as everyone was clapping. "South Academy's, Jim Crocodile Cook!" said Chancellor Sheppard. "East Academy's, Adrian Gecko!" said Chancellor Sheppard. "And last but not least..." said Chancellor Sheppard. When Syrus heard last but not least, he knew who they were going to say, he wondered why he hadn't been called and Chazz thought the same. "West Academy's, Axel Brodie!" said Chancellor Sheppard. Everyone was now on the stage, they all bowed and all of a sudden Chancellor Sheppard said "Unfortunately, for all you new students, you wont get to meet any of them, because all of them will be leaving and settling back to there old academy's around this week or month, which gives you not much time to know them and such, I'm very sorry." said Chancellor Sheppard. Jaden faced was shocked, no more Jesse, Jim, Axel and Gecko. He couldn't say goodbye, he wanted them to stay forever. Chancellor Sheppard went on for a little longer until he said. "You may now go settle in your dorms." said Chancellor Sheppard. Everyone went to go settle into there dorms except some. Jaden went to Jesse and said. "Jesse, is it true, your going?" said Jaden. "Yeah Jaden, I'm sorry, I'm down myself about it, but I gotta go." said Jesse. "But why?" said Jaden as he was really sad. "Well, I miss my friends and family up in the north, plus I gotta represent my original academy, same as the others. I mean, you represent this academy, I represent North Academy. Axel represents West Academy, Adrian represents East Academy, and Jim represents South Academy. I'm sorry Jaden." said Jesse. "But..." said Jaden. "I've already packed my stuff Jaden, I'm sorry. Come on, I'll come back and duel you guys." said Jesse. Jaden was not satisfied, Jesse and him were like brothers Jaden thought and just thinking he wouldn't see him much or ever again, he just didn't want it to happen. "Look Jaden, I'm sorry, look how about we have a nice duel before I go." said Jesse. Jaden cheered up a little bit, once he got a duel. "Yeah, maybe that will make this better!" said Jaden.

Jaden and Jesse had got there Duel Disks ready, there were ready to duel.

"Get your game on!" screamed Jaden. "Duel!" screamed both Jaden and Jesse. [Jaden: 4000 [Jesse: 4000 "Jaden, I'll give you the honors to start!" said Jesse. Jaden knew he was just trying to be nice because he was gonna leave soon. "Fine, but your gonna regret that!" said Jaden. "I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode. [ATK: 1200" said Jaden. A lady dressed in red had flew out of the card. She had fire in her hands and was ready to fight. "Then I set a card. And I guess I'll end." said Jaden. Jesse drew a card. "I play my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode. [ATK: 1200" said Jesse, a cat that was pink had jumped out of the card and was ready to fight. "Now I activate my monsters effect, so now she can attack you directly by giving up half of her attack points." said Jesse. "Time for some fun!" screamed Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat. The cat had scratched Jaden as he lost 600 lifepoints. [Jaden: 3400 [Jesse: 4000 "Ahhhhh!!!" screamed Jaden. "Now I set 2 cards and end my turn." said Jesse. Jaden drew. "It looks like both of there monsters have the same attacks." said Alexis. "Lets just see what Jaden does." said Bastion. "Hey wait, wheres Syrus?" Alexis asked to Bastion. "I don't know, maybe he's with Hasselberry." said Bastion. "I'm right here!" said Hasselberry. "Or not." Bastion said. "Well he's missing out on Jaden's duel, which is pretty weird for Syrus to do." said Alexis. "Lets just focus on the duel." said Bastion. Alexis nodded. "I play my pal Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode[ATK: 1600" said Jaden. A man in a armored suit had flew out of the card with Electric in his hands and seemed ready to fight. "Now Elemental Hero Sparkman, attack Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with Sparkling Zap!" said Jaden. Elemental Hero Sparkman started to charge his attack as he was charging Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, until Jesse stopped him. "I won't let you. I activate G-Force so now when your monster attacks me, I can summon a monster in my hand to the field that has Crystal Beast in its name and I choose Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode. [ATK: 1700" said Jesse. A Mammoth had jumped out of the card. "Now my Mammoths ability activates so now your Sparkman has to attack my Mammoth." said Jesse. "No way, but Jaden's monster has less attack points." said Alexis. "So that means..." said Bastion. "Ah!!!" said Jaden. [Jaden: 3300 [Jesse: 4000 "Nice move Jesse, but I'm gonna my move will be better." said Jaden. "Well then I'll switch Burstinatrix to defense mode and my turns over. [DEF: 800" said Jaden. "Well watch out, its my move!" said Jesse. Jesse drew a card. "Amber Mammoth, attack Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" said Jesse. "Teach that Burstinatrix a lesson." said Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat. "Oh yeah!" said Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth. "Not so fast! I activate my face-down Mirror Force, so now all your monsters are destroyed!" said Jaden. "Nice move Jaden!" said Alexis, all of Jaden's friends were smiling, they were glad he was stepping up. "Nice move Jaden, but you know there abilities so now there in my spell and trap card zone." said Jesse. "Now its time to change the scenery so I activate Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!" screamed Jesse. The whole arena disappeared and turned into a coliseum with a rainbow in the sky. "Now hopefully you remember its abilities Jaden or your not gonna do so well." said Jesse. "Well see Jesse." said Jaden. "My move!" Jaden said. Jaden drew a card. "Alright! I sacrifice my Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Prismer in attack mode[ATK: 1700" said Jaden. A man that was shaped and made of mirrors had flew out of the card. "Remember this card Jesse?" said Jaden. "Sure do, you used that in a big battle of yours. "Now I activate his ability, so by sending a card from my deck to the graveyard, my Prismer can now take that monsters name." said Jaden. "So now I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Prismer and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Mudballman in attack mode. [ATK: 1900" said Jaden. Elemental Hero Prismer and Mudballman started to spin and then disappeared, then a rock shaped man with some spots of blue on him had appeared. "Hey wait I second, you need Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Clayman to do that?" said Jesse. "No you don't, remember I used Elemental Hero Prismer's ability so then he took Bubbleman's name, so it doesn't matter." said Jaden. "Now my Mudballman attack Jesse directly!" screamed Jaden. Mudballman had started to charge Jesse and then punched Jesse which caused Jesse to lose lifepoints. "Ah!!!" screamed Jesse. "But Jaden, since I have Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins, I only take half the damage you gave me. [Jaden: 3300 [Jesse: 3050" Jesse said. Jaden face was puzzled, he totally forgot about that effect, but then he thought that at least it did damage.

"Thats a dumb effect." Hasselberry said. "What do you mean?" Alexis asked. "Well I mean he still takes damage." said Hasselberry. "Yeah but he still takes damage." Bastion said as he butted into there conversation. "Well lets just see what happens." said Blair, as she butted into there conversation also. "My move Jaden." said Jesse. Jesse drew a card. "I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode. [ATK: 1600" said Jesse. A tiger jumped out of the card, it had a horn on its head and looked very vicious. "Now my Topaz Tiger use your ability and attack Mudballman." said Jesse. Due to Topaz Tigers ability, Topaz Tiger gains 400 attack points when Topaz Tiger attacks a monster. [ATK: 2000. "Time to kill you!" said Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. "My Mudballman[Jaden: 3200" said Jaden. "I set a card, and my turns done." said Jesse. "Come on Jaden! You can do it!" Alexis said. "Thanks Alexis, and time to show you I'm gonna win!" said Jaden. Jaden drew a card. "I activate Monster Reincarnation, so by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can bring a monster back from my graveyard to my hand. I set a monster and a card." said Jaden. "My move Jaden!" said Jesse. Jesse drew a card and smiled. "Now I play Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode[ATK: 1800" said Jesse. A Pegasus jumped out of the card. "I activate my Pegasus' ability so I can send 1 Crystal Beast monster from my deck to my spell and trap card zone, and I choose Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. Activates E-Force so now he can send 1 Crystal Beast in his spell and trap card zone to the monster zone and I choose Amber Mammoth!" said Jesse. "Now Amber Mammoth, attack Jaden's defense monster!" said Jesse. Amber Mammoth attacked the defense monster. It then flipped and appeared to be Elemental Hero Clayman with 2000 defense. "Ah!!" screamed Jesse. [Jesse: 2750. "I'll end with a face down." said Jesse. "That was a good that Jaden pulled off." said Bastion. "He knew that Jesse had 3 strong cards and that 1700 attack could beat most defenses but not that one, so he had lost the lifepoints instead." said Bastion. "Yep, pretty smart Jaden!" said Hasselberry. "Keep it up!" said Blair. "My move!" said Jaden as he drew a card. "I activate Fusion Recovery, so now I can bring 1 Polymerization and fusion material monster to my hand from my graveyard." said Jaden. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode. [ATK: 2400" said Jaden. A clay shaped monster with electric in there hands flew out of the card. "I activate my monsters ability, so by discarding 1 card in my hand, I can destroy 1 of your monsters on your field with a lower attack then my monster. So now I'm destroying your Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." said Jaden. "Hey, Hey, wait a second. Ah!" said Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus as he disappeared and turned into is gem form. "I activate Fusion Weapon now so my Thunder Giant gains 1500 attack points! So now my Thunder Giant has 3900 attack power!" said Jaden. "Thats an awful a lot of attack power." said Blair. "He'll probably win now." Blair added. "Well Blair, winnings not all about power, its about strategy too, if you have a good strategy, then you would do better." said Alexis. "Now my Thunder Giant attack Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" said Jaden. Thunder Giant started to attack, until Jesse stopped it. "I activate my face down Gem Formation – Amber, so now my Amber Mammoth gains attack points equal to the attack of the monsters on my field with Crystal Beast monsters. [ATK: 3300" said Jesse. "But why would he do that? It only has 3300 attack points now?" said Alexis. "And he doesn't even have any other face-downs." Alexis also added. "I don't know this one." said Bastion, everyone was very puzzled why Jesse would do that move. "But Jesse, thats only 3300 points?" said Jaden confused. "Yeah, but I don't lose as much lifepoints." said Jesse laughing. "Now I have 2150 lifepoints, see I would of lost a lot more." said Jesse. "Now I'll set a card and end." said Jaden. "My move!" said Jesse. Then all of a sudden a man in a black suit appeared in the room. "Is Jesse Anderson in this room?" said the man in the suit. "Right here!" said Jesse. "Sorry to interrupt your duel, but your jets here to pick you up." said the man in the black suit. "Oh, okay...sorry Jaden, guess well finish are duel some other time." said Jesse, as he turned off his duel disk and ran up the stairs. "But Jesse! Don't go!" said Jaden. "Sorry I have to, I'll see ya guys later, maybe next time I come, I'll stay for good! Now see ya!" said Jesse as he ran out. "Jesse, no come back!" said Jaden, running towards the door. "Jaden wait!" said Alexis. "Alexis, can't you see I gotta stop Jesse!" said Jaden. "But I mean, you gotta let him go, you can't control his life, he said he might comeback for good, so keep his word. Didn't you get his number anyways?" said Alexis. "Yeah, but its not the same without him." said Jaden. "But what if we were leaving, you seem like you care about him more then anything." said Blair. "Thats...not true, I've known you guys way longer." said Jaden. "You don't act it!" said Blair. "Hey wait...wheres Syrus?" Jaden asked. "He was never here." said Alexis. "Really? Thats weird?" said Jaden. "Well lets go find him then." Jaden added.

As they left the arena, they saw the jet that Jesse was in leave, they waved, to see if he actually saw, and he did, so Jesse waved back. They then went looking for Syrus in the Ra Yellow dorm and everywhere else. "Where could he be?" said Blair. "We've looked everywhere Soldier." said Hasselberry. "Hey look theres Chazz!" said Jaden. They all ran to Chazz. "What do you losers want, besides you Alexis, my love." said Chazz with hearts in his eyes. "Give it a break Chazz...have you seen Syrus?" said Alexis. "Yeah, he went by the dock, he didn't seem so happy." said Chazz. "Hey Alexis, whats up?" said Mindy. "Sorry can't talk, busy." said Alexis. Alexis and the others ran to the dock. "Shes like always so busy, what ever happened to us?" said Mindy. "Just forget it, lets just go hang with the other girls who are cool." said Jasmine.

At the dock, Syrus was there, he was sad, it looked like he was crying but they didn't know for sure. "Syrus?" said Jaden. "What do you want!?" said Syrus. He said it so mean that everyone was shocked. "Whats wrong?" said Jaden. "Go away!" said Syrus. "Just tell me whats wrong?" said Jaden. "Well...okay..." said Syrus.

THE END.


End file.
